Feelings
by butterflygirly99
Summary: Jasmine is crushing on Logan, but Logan and Jenna are together. So what happens when a boy gets the hots for Jasmine? Will Logan realize his feelings for her in time to fight for her heart, or will he be too late and lose her to someone else. JOGAN!
1. Feelings Unknown

**A/N: So I was really heart broken after Lindy Nose Best (because Jogan has been my OTP from episode 1), but while the episode crushed my soul, it did get my creative juices flowing, so here is my continuation of the episode! It takes place about three weeks past the end of the episode.**

* * *

I was okay...or that's what I told everyone, and forcing myself to believe something so far from the truth just wasn't happening. Crushing on your best friend who has a girlfriend cannot be easy for anyone.

"Jasmine!" exclaimed a familiar voice, I recognized as Lindy's. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you after you didn't show up at Rumble Juice yesterday!" she exclaimed, almost in relief.

"I'm fine, Lindy." I said putting on the best fake smile I could manage. "I just had a lot of homework yesterday." I lied. In truth I had spent most of the afternoon curled up in a blanket eating mint chip ice cream and watching reruns of America's Next Top Model and Project Runway, and occasionally letting out a few tears. It was my only alternative to hanging out with the gang and Jenna.

"Really, because I found last night's homework to be pretty easy..." she replied with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well not everything is easy for everyone!" I snapped at her, and with that I turned on my heel and left her standing there shocked. I did feel pretty bad for snapping at her, but I've just not been in the mood to deal with anything lately. I'd apologize to her later, when I was in a better mood. Honestly, I didn't even know why I was getting so moody...who was I kidding, of course I knew why I was upset. My heart was broken.

As I walked through the halls quietly, Jenna waved to me, "Hey Jasmine! I love you're jacket! It's so cute." she said with a bright and sincere smile. Her compliment was like another stab to my heart. It would have been so much easier if she was mean...I mean Jenna's pretty, smart, sweet, and sincere and I could see why Logan raved about her so often, but it certainly didn't make my situation any better. How am I supposed to live up to that?

I managed to say a quick 'thanks' but I didn't think I had ever ran to history that fast. After history droned on, my least favorite part of the day came- lunch with Logan. I got to the lunch line late, leaving me with a few strands of spaghetti, and a bruised apple. It wasn't much, but I grabbed what I and sat down at our table, in between Garrett and Lindy.

As soon as I sat down I said, "Lindy, I am so sorry about this morning-" The guilt had been killing me all day, and I hated fighting with any of my friends.

"Who's the boy?" she cut me off with.

"What?" I asked, confused by the question.

She looked at me as if I was crazy, "It's so obvious Jaz. You are clearly having boy troubles. You've been quieter, moodier, and frankly been listening to too much Adele, so tell me, who's the boy who's been giving you all this heart ache?"

I looked back at her, a little stunned. If Lindy was anything, she was extremely perceptive. Looking at Logan, then back to her, I realized that the last three weeks had been hard enough. Not telling anybody about my crush was driving me mad. "I'll tell you later." I whispered to her, only about 50 percent honest. I wasn't sure whether my crush's sister was the right person to tell about my crush...

Out of no where, Logan finally separated himself from Jenna, and sat down at our table. He looked at my plate, "Seriously, Jaz? Is that all you're eating? Please tell me you are not on another one of those dieting crazes!"

"I got stuck at the tail end of the line." I explained to him. Typically around guys I liked I got nervous and jittery, but around Logan, nothing had really changed. As long as I didn't think about everything else, I could still talk to him as easily as before.

"Awww! I hate it when that happens!" Garrett exclaimed. "Just thinking about all those hands touching my food makes me sick!"

We all looked at him, "What? You know I HATE germs!"

"Anyways Jaz, why don't we just go to Rumble Juice after school and I'll buy you something to eat." Logan said, causing all of us to do a double take.

"You...buying something for someone else? Which alien replaced you?" Delia asked.

"No alien replaced me." Logan replied. "Jenna's brother owns Rumble Juice, and she gets me tons of discounts! I get an "employee discount", and whatever is left in the blender at the end of the day for free!" he said proudly.

And we are back to Jenna. "Wow, that's so nice of her." I said borderline, sarcastically. Luckily, nobody noticed the sarcasm in my voice. "And, it's okay, I don't need anything from Jenna." I muttered under my breath so no one could hear.

"You know, I better get going. Fifth period starts soon..." I said as I got up. I could have sworn my cheeks were a bright red as I power walked towards English. Then, out of no where, I found myself crashing straight into another person. We both fell to the ground and his papers went flying everywhere.

"Whoa there!" he exclaimed. "You do realize the bell hasn't rang yet..."

"Uhhh, yeah...sorry about that." I said as I swooped down to help him pick up the papers he had dropped.

"It's okay." he replied, flashing me a bright smile. "Hey, you're Jasmine, right? I think we have AP English together."

I looked at him and immediately recognized him. He was Eric Keegan, only one of the most popular and cutest boys in our whole school. "Uhhh, yeah. Eric, right?" I asked.

"Yep, so can I walk you to English?" he asked, "If you keep looking at the floor all day, you are really going to need someone to walk you around so you don't crash into things. Plus, I'm headed there anyways."

I wasn't sure why he was being so nice to me, but I took him up on his offer. Talking to him was a nice distraction from everything else that was going on. When we finally got to our class, he said, "It was really nice talking to you Jasmine, do you maybe want to hang out at the diner on Saturday?"

"Like a date?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Exactly." he replied, confidently.

"Uhhh..."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? What is Jasmine going to say? How will Logan feel about someone crushing on Jaz? More to come soon. Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Feelings Discovered

**A/N: Well first off, thank you for all the amazing and supportive reviews! I am seriously, so flattered. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and continue to review :)**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"It was really nice talking to you Jasmine, do you maybe want to hang out at the diner on Saturday?"_

_"Like a date?" I asked, a little shocked._

_"Exactly." he replied, confidently._

_"Uhhh..."_

* * *

It was crazy. Eric Keegan was asking me out. My head was spinning and my heart was racing at 1000 beats a minute. I had no idea what to say or do but I managed to get out a muffled, "Suurree"

As if all my nervousness was nonexistent, Eric smiled widely and said, "Cool, I'll see you at the Café near Rumble Juice at 7:00 tomorrow."

And as if on cue, the bell rang and we headed inside. Lindy sat down in her usual spot next to me. As our teacher began droning on about the satire in Animal Farm, Lindy poked my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered softy, so the teacher couldn't hear.

"Why is Eric Keegan staring at you?"

"He asked me out."

"WHAT!?" Lindy exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Excuse me, Miss Watson. May I ask what you are screaming about?" Our teacher, Miss Morgan asked heading towards us.

"I was just surprised by the amount of satire George Orwell included in Animal Farm..." Lindy said, with her best smile.

"Oh well in that case, let me continue. I'm so glad that you're interested in this topic as well!" Miss Morgan exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you for paying attention, Miss Watson." The words "Stamp of Approval" couldn't help but wander into my mind.

After the rest of English managed to sweep by, I found myself deep in thought. I wasn't sure if I agreed to go out with Eric as a rebound from Logan, or if I actually liked him. Sure he was sweet, smart, and good looking, and he was totally my type, he still wasn't Logan...

"Hey, Jaz!" Delia yelled running over to me, Garrett and Logan tailing behind her. "Lindy told us about your date! We are so excited for you!"

"_You_ are so excited for her." Logan corrected. What was that about? Was Logan jealous? No, he couldn't be...he just doesn't like girly stuff like this...right?

"Yeah, we're going to the Café tomorrow evening." I replied. I already felt my confidence pumping back into my veins. It was like Eric brought the old me out.

"Awesome, Jaz. We are really glad that you have someone to move on to." Garrett said, grinning widely. He knew about me trying to move on from Logan?

"Moving on..." I echoed nervously.

"Yeah, glad you are over Mike. If it makes you feel any better, Logan and I never liked him to begin with."

I let out a sigh of relief, my secret was still safe. I already felt a tiny weight being lifted off my shoulders, and I hoped that my newfound confidence would last.

**xxxx0xxxx**

"You are soooo lucky to be dating Eric Keegan. He is like the most perfect person on the planet." Lindy gushed as we looked through my closet for potential date outfits.

We finally came to an agreement on my midnight blue dress with Lindy's gold heels. I decided to put my hair down and curled and I wore a little extra makeup.

"Well someone looks nice." Lindy said, looking up from her magazine as I walked out of my bathroom. "Hey, we still have two hours till seven, you wanna come hang out at my place."

"Sure, sound fun. We can play foosball or something." I replied as I grabbed my gold back and headed towards her house. Upon reaching, we realized that Lindy had left her keys inside, so we were forced to ring to doorbell. Too my surprise, Jenna opened the door.

"Hey Jenna..." I said awkwardly as I walked in.

"You look dressed up Jasmine, you going anywhere?" she asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"Uhhh yeah, date." I replied using the least amount of words possible.

All of a sudden, Logan entered the room, "Hey Jenna, I found that- heyyyy Jasmine? What are you doing here?"

"Date." I replied, using even less words than below.

"You're having a date at our house?" he asked, clearly confused.

"No, genius, I'm still have a while till my date so I'm waiting here." I replied, playfully.

"Hahaha, very funny, I think we are all aware I'm not a genius."

"It's called sarcasm, genius."

Between our whole exchange, I saw Jenna eyeing me wearily.

"Hey, Jasmine, can I talk to you for a moment."

I was a little confused, but I followed her into the kitchen.

"I need to know the truth...about you and Logan." she said simply. "I know you guys dated and all, but you don't seem over him."

I gave a little laugh, "We're just friends. We always have been. We just fake dated so Logan could impress you." I explained. "Logan's crazy about you. You are all he ever talks about." I added a little bitterly.

She looked at me as if she was trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not, "Okay, ummm just checking..."

With that, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving just me and my thoughts to ponder.

"What was that about?" asked Lindy walking in.

"Nothing, she just wanted to know about Logan and I. I just told her about the whole fate-dating thing and she understood." I explained.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you kept that up for so long." she said almost laughing. "Before you told me about the whole "fake" part of it, I totally thought it was real. I mean you guys seriously had chemistry!" Lindy said.

"Yeah, so you wanna go down and hang out, so we can leave Jenna and Logan to themselves?" I asked.

She smiled, "Totally."

About an hour later, I walked down to the Café and found myself waiting for Eric.

When I finally spotted him, I waved him over and gave him a smile, that he returned.

"So Jaz, ready for our date?"

* * *

**A/N: So did you enjoy? I know I'm taking it kinda slow, but I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Feelings Understood

**A/N: So, finally, the big date chapter! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them! Anyways, you don't want to hear me babble, read on!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_About an hour later, I walked down to the Café and found myself waiting for Eric._

_When I finally spotted him, I waved him over and gave him a smile, that he returned._

_"So Jaz, ready for our date?"_

* * *

"Totally." I replied, the smile yet to fade away.

We headed inside the Café, and I couldn't help but marvel at how fancy the place was. All the food, decorations, and even the other guests looked so...expensive. The café was such a contrast to Rumble Juice, it was shocking that they were even in the same area.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he said giving me that charming smile, "I brought you a little something."

Out of nowhere, he whipped out a large bouquet of red roses, that must have cost at least fifty dollars. He handed it to me, and I accepted it, mildly stunned at it's size. I took a quick whiff of the roses, and even I had to admit that they smelt absolutely amazing.

"So, shall we sit? I have reservations for a table near the fireplace." Eric said pointing to a quieter cozier part of the Café.

When we got to our seats, he pulled the chair out for me, like the perfect gentleman, and I couldn't help but think of Logan at the gesture. I felt so bad thinking about Logan while I was on a date with Eric, so I decided to completely take my mind off of everything except the date, and just enjoy the night.

"Wow, this is so amazing. Why all this effort for me?" I couldn't help but ask as he traded seats with me, just so I'd have the better view out the window.

"Because a girl like you is worth it." he replied. There was something about the way he said it, that made it seem so real...the way he said it with ease, as if it was a mere fact. I felt my face getting warm from his answer.

As soon as we sat down, a waiter filled our glasses with sparkling apple cider, and presented us with menus. The options were practically endless, but I decided to go with a soup, while Eric choose a Panini. As we waited for our food, Eric and I got to talking, and I actually began enjoying myself. It turned out that Eric was getting paid for his bio medical internship, and judging from the fact that he insisted he paid for the meal, he was getting paid quite well. I also found out that he and I had a lot in common. We both love acting and loved Shakespeare as well as other old literature.

By the time our food came, we were in a deep discussion about _The Merchant of Venice_.

"I still think that Portia is best Shakespeare character ever written." I said, with a little laugh.

"You know, if you like acting and Shakespeare so much, you should audition for the play at school." Eric offered. "I hear they are doing Romeo and Juliet, and we could auditions for the leads together..." he explained. "...but only if you want." he added hastily. In a weird way, he was kind of really cute when he tried to be gentlemanly.

"I'd love to do that." I replied.

"Really, you would? I don't want to force anything on you..." he added, nervously. It was really odd to see Eric without his typically cool demeanor, but I kind of liked seeing his more vulnerable side. I still couldn't comprehend why he got nervous around me, but it was still sweet.

"No, I'm serious. I'd love to audition with you. It'll be fun!" I exclaimed.

He grinned before saying, "You know, you're really different that what I thought..."

"Good different or bad different?" I asked, curiously.

"Good different, for sure." Eric replied. "I mean when we first met I knew you were pretty, but now, I know you're more than that. I feel like we understand each other on a whole different level, you know."

"Yeah," I replied softly. The next thing I knew, we were both leaning in, and out lips touched. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was definitely something. When we both pulled away, I saw something flash. For just a split second, Eric looked vaguely like Logan. I quickly shook the thought out of my head, as I looked at the floor.

"So, I'm guessing that means we'll be having a second date sometime soon." Eric added, jokingly.

Before I could reply, a familiar voice called out from behind me.

"Heyyyyyy, Jasmine..."

I didn't have to turn around to recognize who it was. It was Logan. And he had seen everything.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to overkill the chappie, but I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Feelings Arising

**A/N: So all I really want to say is...prepare for lots of Jogan! Enjoy!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_The next thing I knew, we were both leaning in, and out lips touched. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was definitely something. When we both pulled away, I saw something flash. For just a split second, Eric looked vaguely like Logan. I quickly shook the thought out of my head, as I looked at the floor._

_"So, I'm guessing that means we'll be having a second date sometime soon." Eric added, jokingly._

_Before I could reply, a familiar voice called out from behind me._

_"Heyyyyyy, Jasmine..."_

_I didn't have to turn around to recognize who it was. It was Logan. And he had seen everything._

* * *

"Heyyyyy, Logan." I replied. I had never felt so mortified in my entire life. It's not everyday you're secret crush/best friend catches you kissing another guy...right? "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Lindy asked me to pick you up. She didn't want you walking back in the dark alone. You're sleeping over, right?" he explained, apparently not phased by the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "But you really didn't need to come all the way over here..." I said, still a little shaken by the situation. When I finally remembered Eric and the date I quickly turned to him and said, "I guess this is my cue to leave...thanks for everything, and text me when auditions take place."

"Awesome." Eric said smiling. "Take good care of her Logan." Eric added with a little laugh. I guess the situation wasn't as bad as I thought.

"I will." Logan replied. "Though I'm pretty sure Jaz could take care of herself, if need be."

"Bye, Eric." I called out, as I got up to leave.

"Bye, Jasmine."

**xxxx0xxxx**

"So, you really like this guy, huh?" Logan asked me as soon as we stepped out of the restaurant.

"Yep." I replied simply. "I guess so."

"I'm really happy for you, Jaz." he said so honestly, it was impossible not to believe him.

"So, how are things with you and Jenna going?" I asked, as I picked up the walking pace, just slightly. Logan's strides were long enough so he didn't even notice the change in pace.

"Good, I guess..." he replied. "Hey Jaz, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You've had a lot of relationships before...right?"

"Well, thanks for the subtlety." I replied sarcastically.

"Wait. No. I mean...this is confusing." he tried to correct. "Sometimes, I just feel like I like Jenna more then she likes me..." he said flat out, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Really?" I asked, maybe just a bit too happy.

"Yeah...sometimes I just don't feel like we have a connection...we have no history and I feel like that kinda ruins the chemistry, you know."

I was practically bursting inside, but I knew it would never happen so I just replied, "Don't worry Logan. You're sweet, and funny, and thoughtful, and if Jenna isn't into you, then she must be blind or something."

"Thanks, Jaz. You always no what to say."

"Don't I." I replied. But the truth was, when it came to relationships, I always knew what to say. Flirting techniques, easy let downs, even romantic sayings...I knew it all.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the silent company of each other. When we got to the front door, I saw a note taped to the door. It read:

_Dear Jaz and Logan,_

_Garrett invited me to go to the midnight showing of The Queen's Palace, I'm probably not going to be back 'til morning. Jaz, feel free to stay over, sorry, but you'll just be stuck with my brother. Anyways, you guys have the place to yourselves, Jaz can sleep in my room._

_Love,_

_Lindy_

_P.S. Before you say, Jaz, it's not a date!_

The first thing I said was, "It's totally a date."

"I know, right. I wish they'd just admit that they were into each other and be done with it." Logan replied. "It would be sooo much simpler."

I laughed, "So, I guess it's just you and me, then." I had a feeling I said that with a little too much joy.

"Yep, so what are you feeling, movie? Foosball?" he asked.

"I don't know, you pick."

"Okay." he said as he opened the door and we walked in, "Anybody for Blood Destruction 3 and 1/2?"

"Fine. But if I end up screaming the whole night, it's on you, not me."

"Deal." he replied, laughing a little.

It was about half way through the movie, and already all 3 and 1/2 members of the main cast had been either zomie-fied or shredded into puddles of blood. Gross. By the time the swords came out, I found myself cowering into Logan. As I snuggled deeper into him, I felt his muscles relax, and I couldn't help but smile. All of this, it was so perfect...

By the time the movie ended, and we had both gotten changed into our PJ's, I couldn't help but wish that the day wouldn't end. Just being with Logan was so perfect.

"Goodnight, Jaz." Logan said giving me a hug, before we parted to our separate bedrooms.

I grinned against his shoulder, "Goodnight, Logan."

And for a while, neither of us moved, and when we broke apart, we held a gaze. A silent one, at that, one neither of us dare to break. The tension in the air became so thick, and my heart must have been beating a thousand times a second. And then I felt both of us leaning in.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! So who thinks that Jazzy and Logan are going to kiss? Or would that be too easy? Mwhahaha, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you! Can we get to 25 reviews?**


	5. Feelings Dreamt

**A/N: Thanks for the great reception last chapter! Anyways, because of all your fabulous reviews, I decided to update quickly :) So enjoy...or not, MWHAhahaha! *cough* *cough* (I kinda suck at evil laughing)**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"Goodnight, Jaz." Logan said giving me a hug, before we parted to our separate bedrooms._

_I grinned against his shoulder, "Goodnight, Logan."_

_And for a while, neither of us moved, and when we broke apart, we held a gaze. A silent one, at that, one neither of us dare to break. The tension in the air became so thick, and my heart must have been beating a thousand times a second. And then I felt both of us leaning in._

* * *

Our lips were inches apart when I felt both of us slightly draw back for a split second. Neither of us dared say a word. When I was positive Logan was just about to leave, when out of now where, I felt his lips attack mine. At first, I felt waves of shock exploding through my veins, but then instinct took over and I kissed him back...hard.

My back was pressed up against the wall, his fingers tangled in my long brown hair, my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. As if both of our senses came flooding back to us at the same moment, we broke apart. I was sure my face was flushed and I was slightly out of breath. Logan looked at me a little shocked...shocked by what we both did.

"Jasmine!" I heard a voice call. "Jasmine, wake up. The movie is over."

I looked up, confused, and then realization swarmed over me. I had fallen asleep during the movie. I was half thankful and half disappointed that it was all a dream. I could have sworn it was all real, but judging from the fact that I was still all tangled up in the blanket and Logan, I knew I must have fallen asleep.

"So Jazzy, what were you dreaming about? Judging by the giant smile on you had on your face, it must have been a good one." he remarked, smirking.

"It was actually a pretty crazy dream." I replied, doubting what to tell him.

"Oh, I've had some pretty crazy dreams, before..." he said as he untangled himself from me. Looking up at the TV, I saw the credits still rolling, for once I was happy I had slept through a movie.

"Well, I'm pretty sure none of them were as crazy as mine."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"I'm not telling you what happened."

"Really, because then I might have to resort to some pretty drastic measures."

"And what might those be?"

With that, he walked right over to me, and picked me up, bridal style, right off the couch.

"Logan!" I exclaimed, "Put me down!"

"Not until you tell me about your dream." he said as he dipped me down extremely low to the floor.

"Put me down!"

"Never!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'll tell you!" I exclaimed as he finally put me down.

"You, me, Lindy, Delia, and Garrett were all at Rumble Juice..." I started, completely lying.

"What's so crazy about that?" he asked.

"Well, we all had crazy colored skin." I said, just making up the most random things I could, "I was pink, you were orange, Lindy was blue, Delia was purple, and Garrett was green."

"Well, hey...that is pretty crazy." Logan said, "But I've had crazier."

"Oh really, and what might that be?"

He gave me a look that I couldn't read, "Well, let's see...oh I remember. Remember that time when we were fake dating?"

"Yep."

"Well back then I had a dream that you and I were actually together." he said. "Crazy, huh."

"Yep." I replied, not sure how to respond. "You know what, I'm kinda tired. I'm just going to go head up and go to sleep."

"Okay, Jaz, sleep well." he said.

"I will." I replied with a smile as I began heading up the stairs.

"Oh, and just can I ask you a favor?" he called to me as I was half way up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Can you please, just not mention anything to Jenna about the whole dream thing..." he asked kinda awkwardly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I called back down.

"Thanks, Jaz. You really are the best. Eric's really lucky to have you."

If only he knew. If only he knew.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Bet you didn't see that coming! Anyways, can we reach 37+ reviews? That would be awesome!**


	6. Feelings Fleeting

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate all your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

It was about 9:00 when I woke up the next morning, and everything came flooding back to me. I awoke to the sound of a strange repetitive banging noise, and headed down to the basement to find an extremely angry (and shirtless) Logan boxing with the punching bag.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. He didn't reply, but I noticed his eyes slightly flicker to his phone on his right. Most people wouldn't notice these kinds of things, but when you're a crime scene investigator in the making, you notice a lot.

I ran to the table and grabbed the phone, before he could protest, I guessed his password (another CSI skill) and unlocked his phone. His phone password was pretty easy to guess, I mean 1-2-3-4 isn't too hard to guess...

"Logan, I am so sorry..." I started, as he cut me off with another bang to the punching bag.

On his phone was a text from Lindy.

_I'm so sorry bro, but you need to know._

Underneath was a picture of Jenna and some random boy, kissing at the midnight movie Lindy and Garrett had gone to. The text was sent sometime around 2 in the morning, and from the black circles under Logan's eyes, I could tell he didn't sleep much.

I shut off the phone and placed it back on the table. Just as he was about to throw another punch, I grabbed his hand. His knuckles were bruised and slightly bloody from the repetitive punching.

"Logan, I get that you are heartbroken, but hurting yourself isn't going to help anything. I speak from experience." I said as comforting as I could. I felt bad for him, but I felt a personal responsibility to take care of him. Lindy was probably spending the day at Garrett's doing who knows what, and Delia wasn't exactly know for being sympathetic.

He didn't reply to me, but followed me up the stairs to the kitchen wordlessly. I dug out the first aid box, and began patching him up. He continued his streak of silence, as I bandaged up his knuckles.

"See, all better. Now get dressed...or at least get a shirt on, I'm taking you out-" I said, though honestly, I was rather enjoying the view. "-and don't even try to argue, you know I always win." I added as he looked like he was about to protest. He shut his mouth and headed up the stairs to his room, seemingly sullen, but I knew the best way to get over heartbreak was to do something, not just sitting around and moping (I needed to follow my own advice more often).

I heard Logan's shower turn on, and I figured I had 30 minutes props to get dressed and come up with a day so awesome, Logan would forgot why he was even heartbroken to begin with.

After a quick shower, I tossed my hair up into some fancy knot ponytail and grabbed one of Lindy's tank tops, along with the pair of jeans Lindy borrowed, but was yet to return to me. After fixing my makeup and brushing my teeth, I headed out of her room. When Logan finally exited his bedroom, I noticed him dressed in jeans and an extremely dull and depressing grey shirt. How could anybody even try and feel happy into those clothes. Part of feeling better, is dressing better than you feel. (Why else would I be so fashionable after break ups?)

"Sorry, sir, but you are not wearing that shirt." I said as I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back into his bedroom. "Okay, so are you going to pick, or am I going to have to do all the heavy lifting?" I asked him, jokingly. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch a little, but he immediately went back to his depressed face. He gave me a slight shrug as if he didn't care.

"Okay then, time for the fashion queen to work her magic."

I racked through his closet looking for something "happy" to wear, when I finally stopped on a red plaid shirt. It was the same one her wore the day I was about to ask him out. I quickly brushed by it, choosing a bright yellow, green, and blue shirt, tossing it to him. It was no time to be selfish and think about my feelings. Today was about Logan feeling better, not me.

"Now that's better. Now get dressed fast so we can get a move on it, I'll take you out to get pancakes."

He grudgingly changed out of his old grey t shirt, and slipped on the new one that I had picked out. "You look so much better. Now I am I just going to talk to myself all day, or are you going to talk to me?"

He sighed, then said, "Fine."

"Good, now come on. We are going to go have the best day of your life. First stop, pancakes."

**xxxx0xxxx**

After filling ourselves up on pancakes and syrup as well as fresh strawberries, we left the pancake diner.

"So, where to next?" he asked sarcastically.

"Check that attitude, young man." I replied with a little laugh.

He seemed like he wanted to laugh, but still didn't make a noise.

"Come on dude, it's okay to laugh. It's not wrong to laugh when your feeling sad." I said, crossing my arms as we walked out the doors.

He made a little smile, "Well, if you insist." The smile didn't reach his eyes, but it was a start.

"So, Logan Watson, ready for the best day of your life?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Well, then okay, fine."

"Perfect. I promise you won't regret it."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Next chapter is going to be Jaz and Logan's big day out. Any guesses for where they go? Can we pretty please get to 50+ reviews? **


	7. Feelings Concealed

**A/N: So I'm back with my favorite chapter to date! So with out further ado, may I now present, chapter 7!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"So, Logan Watson, ready for the best day of your life?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, then okay, fine."_

_"Perfect. I promise you won't regret it."_

* * *

"Would you please tell me where we're going?" Logan begged for the fiftieth time.

"How many times do I have to say it's a surprise?" I replied as we headed towards my secret destination.

He gave me those extremely adorable puppy dog eyes as he said, "Give me a hint at least."

"Fine." I said, giving into the eyes, "You're going to need your subway pass."

"Yeah! We're going on the subway!" Logan said, his eyes lighting up like a little boy.

"Okay, we're here, well at least we're at the subway." I said as I opened my purse taking out my subway card. My parents were pretty cool about be using the subway as long as I was back by curfew.

After getting off the G train, we headed west on a route I knew by heart.

"Okay Jaz, would you please, please PLEAZE, tell me where we are going." he begged, stopping in his tracks. "I'm not moving, 'til you tell me."

"Then there you will stay, because I'm not telling you until we get there." I said continuing to walk, knowing he'd run up and catch up with me anyways.

"Fine. But you know that you're evil, right?" he said, catching up to me just as I had expected.

After walking in silence for another 5 minutes, me leading the way, we took a sharp right turn and crossed the street to our final destination.

"Okay, here we are." I said finally, as we reached the place.

"No way, Jaz. We haven't been here in forever!" he exclaimed, looking around, "How did I not recognize this place?"

We had arrived at The Cloud Gate Bookshop and Café, our childhood bookshop, opposite Millennium Park **(A/N: I would suggest googling Millennium Park and Cloud Gate (not the bookshop though, that's just imaginary), if you don't know what it is, you'll probably recognize it once you see pics of it :D)**

"I seriously, have no idea what to say Jaz. This has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" He exclaimed, giving me a hug. "Thanks, for making me feel better."

"Well let's not stand out here like idiots, let's go inside." I said laughing, as I hugged him back and headed inside.

"So, now that you're in a slightly better mood, it is time for Jasmine's list about why being single is awesome. Number 1: you can flirt with whoever you want, and you're not tied down to anyone." I said, giving him a grin as we waved to the bookshop owner, who instantly recognized us as we walked in.

He laughed, "Did you seriously create a list?"

"Please, I have had more than my fair share of heartbreaks." I replied. "Sometimes, being single can be great."

"What about Eric, aren't you guys still together?" he asked me.

Oh my gods, hanging out with Logan the past day made me completely forget about Eric. I hoped he wouldn't be mad I was spending all this time with Logan...we were just friends, right? Besides, Logan needed a good friend right now.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. Today is all about you. It's Logan Day."

"Logan Day...hmmmm, I like the sound of that. Okay, it's officially Logan Day."

"Logan Day." I echoed, confirming the day.

"Logan Day."

As Logan and I looked through all the shelves, reminiscing about the old days when the five us practically lived here, we eventually found ourselves at the kids section of the store.

The bookshop was small and quaint and held a lot of books I had never heard of as well as some of my favorites, like Harry Potter. Logan liked it here because it had tons of books on sports and

"Geez, you'd think after all those pancakes you ate a breakfast, you'd be full."

"What can I say, I'm a teenage boy. I need food." he said smiling, "So, what do you say, you, me picnic next to Cloud Gate?"

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed, when suddenly, my phone buzzed with a text from Lindy.

**Bold= Lindy**; _Italics= Jasmine_:

_**Jaz! Where the heck r u? I was worried sick when u and Logan weren't at home.**_

_We're fine. I took him Cloud Gate Bookshop to take his mind off of Jenna._

_**Awwww, that's so sweet. So have u told him?**_

_Told him what?_

_**You know, that you like him ;)**_

_What the heck are you talking about?_

_**Please, you've been head over heels for him since you fake dating. I'm your best friend, I know these things.**_

_Ugh. I seriously hate you sometimes._

_**I knew I was right :)**_

_Just don't tell him, okay. He just broke up with Jenna and I'm with Eric, okay. Please._

_**Fineeeee.**_

_:)_

_**K, g2g, Garrett is going to be here in 10 minutes.**_

_Have fun on your date._

_**It's not a date!**_

_Tell that to Mrs. Lindy Spenger's written all over your English notebook._

_**I hate you.**_

_Okay, love ya, bye ;)_

_**C ya l8tr, Jaz. Text me if ya kiss him.**_

_Hahaha. Not funny._

"Who was that?" Logan asked, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Just Lindy, she freaked out when we weren't at home."

"Oh, well how's she?"

"Good." I replied, just as his phone rang. "Who is it?" I asked.

He just looked at me, then to the phone, then back to me.

"Jenna." he replied.

* * *

A/N: Haha, major cliffy for you :) Will Logan pick up the phone? Or will he decline the call? Dun dun dun...Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Can we get to 61+ reviews?


	8. Feelings Finale

**A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! I feel awful for the slow update, but I just started school again, so updates were going to be hard, so I decided this is a good place to end the story. I had come other stuff planned, but I really like the way I ended this, and I hope you do too, so anyways, without further ado...**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_Who is it?" I asked._

_He just looked at me, then to the phone, then back to me._

_"Jenna." he replied._

* * *

My eyes widened at his response. "Are you going to pick it up?" I asked as the phone continued to ring.

"I don't know! You answer it." he said tossing me the ringing phone.

"What?! No." I replied tossing him back the phone. "Just pick it up. People are staring!"

The few people in the bookshop were shooting us daggers as the phone continued to ring.

"Fine! But it's going on speaker phone!" he exclaimed, finally answering the phone as we headed outside so we wouldn't interrupt anyone's reading experience.

"Hello? Logan? It's not what it looks like." she said.

'How does she know?' I mouthed to him.

'I texted her the picture.' he mouthed back, Jenna completely unaware of our silent conversation.

"Then explain." Logan said, rather angrily.

"Well, this guy just sat down next to me at the movies, then out of no where, just kissed me. The picture was taken out of context. I pushed the freak away the second he tried to kiss me." she said extremely convincingly.

"Yeah, well my sister says differently." he said bitterly into the phone. "She says you came and left with the guy, and kissed more than once throughout the movie."

"She's lying. She's jealous that you and I like each other so much. She just doesn't like me." Jenna answered, clearly lying again. The nerve of that girl, trying to thrown Lindy under the bus for her mistake.

'Lindy wouldn't do that.' I mouthed to him.

'I know.' he mouthed back, his face still highly upset.

"Jenna, don't try. I know exactly what happened between you and that guy. Just don't lie to me."

As if Logan's words had changed her course of action, and she decided she wasn't going to pursue him any more, she said, "Fine. You wanna know the truth? Well tell your Miss Fake Girlfriend Jasmine over there that everything is her fault."

My jaw dropped to the ground. She was cheating on her boyfriend and trying to spin this around to be my fault. Logan looked at me equally as confused.

"Okay, that doesn't clear anything up, at all." he said into the phone, void of any emotion.

"Oh please, she totally likes you as more than friends."

"Even if that were true, how does that have anything to do with you cheating on me?"

"It has _everything_ to do with me cheating on you. Perhaps I have a past too, and I know someone that doesn't have their someone crushing on them 24/7...and you what, I think that you like her too. I mean, the way you talk about her, it's crystal clear you're not just friends."

There was a period of silence after that, as if nobody dared do anything. Just as I thought both Jenna and Logan were ready to hang up, Logan cleared his throat.

"I just want to know one last thing, who was he?"

Jenna laughed, which made me feel like punching her in the face, "I think your little friend Jasmine knows him as well...when you see her, ask her if she's checked her email. Goodbye, Logan, sorry for the heartbreak. We're just not meant to be. I have history with my own people."

With that, she hung up.

'"What. the. heck." he asked, not necessarily to me.

I shrugged, just as confused as I instantly took out my phone and logged into my email. I hadn't checked it for days, due to the fact that nobody really used email to contanct me these days.

I had one unread message:

To: Jasmine Aspen

From: Eric Keegan

RE: I'm sorry

Message: I'm sorry, Jaz. You're perfect and beautiful, and I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. But there's someone else, there always has been. I'm not sure if you knew, but the day I asked you, was exactly two months after I had broken up with my ex. In some ways, you were kinda my rebound, and nobody deserves to be a rebound, which is part of the reason why we have to break up. Yesterday, after out first date, I met her again and I realized that it's not right for me to do this to you. You shouldn't be second best, and we just aren't meant to be. Which leads me to my next point. I think in a way, I was kinda your rebound as well. You liked...what's his name- the blonde boy, your friend, Logan, right? Anyways, you never really got over him did you? I saw that look you shared when he came to pick you up from the restaurant, you two still have something. I understand though, it's hard to get past history sometimes. Thank you for everything, and I really, truly hope everything works out for you. You deserve it.

Eric

I bit my lip hard, as I fought back the tears prickling my eyes.

"Jaz. You okay?" Logan asked interrupting the silence, as I read the email over and over again. "I am so sorry about the whole Jenna thing. She's just mad that we caught her cheating."

I wiped the tears away from eyes, "You wanted to know the boy Jenna was kissing that night? It was Eric. He broke up with me for Jenna."

Logan looked like his heart dropped to the floor as he came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Looks like we've both been pretty stupid, when it comes to love." he said hugging me tightly.

"You have no idea." I replied, softly.

"I'm sorry." he said.

I looked up at him, "This isn't your fault in any way at all."

"It kinda is." he said.

"How can you blame yourself, for something neither of us had control over?"

"Well, you see, I was too stupid to see what I had right in front of me."

I was confused for a second before I realized what he meant. Before I could say anything, he bent down and connected our lips.

And in that very moment, it was just two people, in love, kissing.

Not two people who had just had their hearts broken. Not two best friends who had been avoiding their feelings for far too long. Not too people with a long and complex history, too long to put into words.

It was just a boy, a girl, and their feelings.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww, I'm so sad to end this, but I felt like this was a rather good place to end. I may or may not add an epilogue, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed Feelings and leave a lovely review :)**

**P.S. I'll be back soon, I have a couple of ideas I'm working on and with the new episodes coming up soon, who knows when inspiration will strike?**


End file.
